Kasuma Shi-No'Arashi. The Death Storm
Gather around and listen carefully. I tell you now a tail that is unknown to all others, for it is a tail that only I know, and have never told before. Far from the shores of Hearth, upon one of the Stepping Stones, lies the lands of the Scorpion Clan, humans who have taken control of all around them, but are at war with others, the Lion Clan. But, within those lands controlled by the Scorpions, lies a village of non humans, reptilian creatures that are known as the Dragonborn, the Blood Claw Tribe. The Blood Claw are disciplined warriors, known throughout the land as Samurai, their white scales and ability to breath out a cone of ice at their enemies making them fierce opponents on any battlefield. But there was one, one who was born with scales of a different colour, brass, and was able to breath fire. He was Kasuma. And as different as he was in his appearance, he was different in his abilities and his disciplines with fighting. Kasuma was never able to use the curved swords the rest of his tribe was able to use, and he could never quite master the combat styles of the Samurai. Instead, he found himself breaking into a mad rage, unable to determine friend from foe. The others called him a Berzerker, telling him it was all because he had the blood of a red dragon running through him. Within their village was a shrine to the five headed Dragon Goddess, Tiamat, and within that shrine rested a weapon, a warfork, said to have been forged in dragon's fire. Kasuma became fascinated with the weapon, and he longed to use it, but it was not allowed by any within the tribe except their champion. Though there was no champion at the time. Now as Kasima grew, the war between the Scorpion and the Lion Clans continued, and the Lion Clan had a tribe of warriors of their own, known as the Silver Fist, and they out numbered the Blood Claw five to one. It was during one fight with the Silver Fist, that Kasuma went into a rage, and as he did, his body pulsed with electrical energy that caused harm to any who dared come close to the Berzerker and do him harm. It was then that Kasuma was discovered to be a Storm Herald of the Tempest, and it was then the Tribe leader, the Shogun, named him Shi-No'arashi, the Death Storm. The war continued after, and it came ever closer to the Blood Claw village. The final confrontation between Blood Claw and Silver Fist happened within the sights of the Blood Claw village. It was not going in favour of the Blood Claw, and they began to be forced into retreat. Kasuma found himself without a weapon, and seeing his tribe loosing ground and members, he could see only one option. Kasuma raced into the village, broke into the shrine and he took up the Dragon's Tongue. With it, he seemed to have a new vigor, and with his rage, he entered into the fray once more, and turned the tide of the battle. The Silver Fist were no more. That day, the Shogun named Kasuma their champion. It was then, the village Masters discovered a prophecy. There would be one, chosen by Tiamat, who was born of yellow scales amongst those of snow, whose rage comes forth in a torrent of fire of lightning. They would take up the weapon forged in dragon fire and be sent out to find the other four shrines of Tiamat. Upon finding them, they would use the Dragon's Tongue to unlock the alter and claim the dragon forged weapons they each held. The Dragon's Claws, the Dragon's Tail, the Dragon's Fang and the Dragon's Scale. And so, Kasuma was sent off to find his way to the hidden shrines. He has found himself in the lands of Hearth, recruited by Elves to fight in the war against the Orcs. There he has discovered a group of adventureers, known as the Company of the Red Dragon, who are actually joined with a dragon. And so, curious, Kasuma seeks to join with them, to be close to the Dragon and fight for it. Category:Characters